The present invention relates to grazing yards suitable for grazing farm animals such as dairy calves or kids. In particular, the present invention concerns such grazing yards which may be readily moveable or relocatable.
Prior art calf yards generally comprise large sheds and/or enclosures. These may contain 100-200 calves at a time. Keeping so many animals in one place gives rise to particular problems such as pollution and additionally presents difficulties in maintaining healthy conditions. If housed in sheds the animals have to be put out to pasture at regular intervals. If housed in enclosures the ground quickly becomes trodden and soiled and the animals must be put to pasture if they are to graze on clean ground.